headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Lawrence Wilkins
| aliases = | continuity = Marvel Cinematic Universe | series = Marvel's Iron Fist | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = New York City, New York | associations = Rand-Meachum | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 2017 | 1st appearance = "Eight Diagram Dragon Palm" | final appearance = "Black Tiger Steals Heart" | actor = Clifton Davis }} Lawrence Wilkins is a ficitonal businessman and a secondary antagonist featured on the Netflix original series [[Iron Fist (2017)|Marvel's Iron Fist]]. Played by actor Clifton Davis, he first appeared in the episode "Eight Diagram Dragon Palm". Biography Lawrence Wilkins was a successful businessman from New York City, New York. He was an executive for the Rand-Meachum Corporation and sat on the Board of Directors. When Danny Rand - heir to the company's founder, Wendell Rand, returned to the United States after fifteen years abroad, he sought legal council to get himself a place on the board, much to the chagrin of the company's leadership, Ward Meachum and Joy Meachum. Danny had no sense for business, but he did have a strong sense of ethics. He used his voting power to make some very unpopular decisions - decisions that were not only not cost effective, but also de-valued Rand-Meachum's stock. Ultimately, these practices became too much for the board, and they sat by while the Meachums did nothing to curb Danny's behavior. Ultimately, an emergency meeting was called, led by Lawrence Wilkins, and Danny, Ward, and Joy were all ousted from the company. Lawrence Wilkins offered Ward and Joy a handsome severance package, which Ward was more than willing to accept. Joy however, had no intention of walking away from the company without a fight, and hired a private investigator to gather evidence against Wilkins on charges of embezzlement so that she could blackmail him. In the end, it was a third party that had the most effect on the company's outcome. Ward and Joy's father, Harold Meachum - whom the world believed had died thirteen years prior, made his way into Wilkins office. He planted the evidence on Lawrence's desk, then shot him in the forehead. He had one of his minions arrange things so that it looked like a suicide. Immediately upon the revelation of Wilkins' death, Ward and Joy were reinstated at the company. Notes & Trivia * * Lawrence Wilkins is exclusive to the continuity of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He has no counterpart in the mainstream Marvel Universe. * Final fate: Shot in the head by Harold Meachum. * Lawrence Wilkins is survived by a teenage son. A photograph of his son can be seen on his desk. Appearances # Iron Fist: Eight Diagram Dragon Palm # Iron Fist: Under Leaf Pluck Lotus # Iron Fist: Felling Tree with Roots # Iron Fist: The Blessing of Many Fractures # Iron Fist: Black Tiger Steals Heart See also References Businessman | Business management | Gunshot victims | Rand Corporation | Shot in the head Category:2017/Character deaths